my past
by Edward and Bella rule x
Summary: What if Isabella swan "bella" and her little baby brother Elijah moved to escape a horrible past where she saw her mother Renee get murdered will the Hales and the Cullen's help her get over or will Bella self Destruct? will bella and edward fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

Isabella swan and her brother Elijah move to forks to escape a horrible past! Where Isabella's and Elijah's mother Renee was murdered! Will the Hales and the Cullen's help her move past what has happened to her mother? All human Edward/Bella

It started off as a normal day I sat down at the table with my mother's husband sitting across from me. I did not trust James I fee scared whenever I am around him, even though I do not like James my mum likes him and they got married.

I am happy for her because she has found love but I made sure Elijah was kept away of him whenever I could I knew that I was right not to trust him. Why? Because he murdered my mum.

It was two years later my mum was out with James and I put Elijah to bed. I then went to bed but I was woken up to the sound of my mum screaming bloody murder I went to see what the problem was.

When I got there I was horrified at what I saw. I saw my mum's husband James stabbing my mum. Picked Elijah up and rapped him in a blanket and walked quickly down stairs, opened the door quietly because I did not want James to know that I saw him stab my mother. As soon as I got far enough away I started running to the nearest telephone box to phone the police.

I ran a little bit more to give the police time to get there, a while later I went back to find the police are there and James is in the police car. I made sure not to let James see Elijah and I because I did not want James to know that I am the person who phoned the police on him.


	2. Chapter 2

The police came and took me away with Elijah they asked some questions about what had happen. I told them all I had seen I told them that my mother and James had gone out so I put Elijah to bed and then I went to bed but I woke up to my mum screaming.

I went to see what was up with her then I saw James stabbing her over and over again I did not know what to do so I got Elijah and ran out the house and called the police.

Then I went back and the police where there. So a few hours later I went back to my old home and pack my stuff and Elijah's things and I call my uncle Charlie in forks and asked if Elijah and I could live with him he said yes. So we got on a plan to forks couple of hours later we landed. I called Charlie and he said to meet him outside.

I go out side and there my uncle chief of police waiting for me I got a one arm hug of Charlie when we got of the plane I told him thanks for everything and I will explain soon. So Elijah and I went with Charlie to his car and we went home.

When be all got back I unloaded all my stuff from the cruiser and took them to my room wand Charlie carried Elijah in and said "Bella I know you have just got hear but tomorrow you will be starting high school tomorrow ok" ?

"Yes Charlie but what about Elijah he needs me". "Do not worry Bell's there a nursery in town just 10 minutes away from school love" "fine ill go but make sure the nursery has my number" "oh and Bell's look outside".

"I hope you like it it's a welcome home gift" "thanks Charlie it's my favourite car a silver Volvo". "Your welcome" Charlie mumbled I went up to my room and unloaded all my stuff the only things I had of my mum where her jewellery box with her jewels in. when I was younger I loved looking in her jewellery box she would sometimes let me wear one of her jewels if she was in a good mood I missed my mum I hated James for what he did to her she was a good mother till James came into her life. He ruined our life I hate him with all my heart.

I cooked tea for us then I went to bead because tomorrow is my first day at forks high school. My alarm went off I got up and took a shower then got some breakfast then I checked on Elijah I then gave him his bottle.

I then put him in his car seat and drove to the nursery and I got out of my car I took Elijah out and dropped him of at the nursery. Then I drove to forks high school, when I got out of my car everybody was starring at me.

I walked to the office and asked for my timetable I then looked around for a space to park and the only space free was next to a sliver Volvo like mine.

I parked there then I make my way to my first lesson which was English I waked up to the teacher and said "hi I am Isabella swan" I am new hear and then she said "of cause I am miss duff please sit next to Alice Cullen".

Alice raised her hand and I sat next to her for English and she said "hi I am Alice Cullen "she seemed so hyper then a blond hair boy said "calm down Alice you will scare her then he said I am Jasper hale Alice's boyfriend do not let Alice scare you she is always like this".

Then he said you are and I said Isabella swan but I like to be called Bella then jasper said well Bella welcome to forks. Then Alice said "I hope you do not mine me asking but How come there is a baby car seat in your car? You look far too young to be a mum you are 17!" I then said "he is my baby brother and he is called Elijah." then she said "I do not mean to pry but why dose you mother or your father not look after him". I said "I am sorry but it is long story and I do not want to talk about it at the moment".

I could fell the tears building up in my eyes Alice notices and says "sorry" and gives me a hug. I then said "it is not your fault" Alice the asked if she could have my number so I gave it her and she gave me her number. She then said "what you have got next" "I have history" then the bell went and then jasper said "I have that to you can walk with me".

Alice then said "look after her jazzy if you do not ill take you on a shopping trip". Jasper groaned I said "do you not like shopping then".

"Jasper said not with Alice she goes to every shop none stop for six hours or more"." I said "she that bad". Then jasper said "yup she that bad" then I said "I feel sorry for you how do you put up with her". Then jasper said "I mange some how".

We arrived at history and jasper took me up to the teacher and I said "hi I am Isabella swan I am new hear the teacher said I am Mr Swanton please sit next to "Emmet Cullen and Rosalie Hale"

So I sat down next to Emmet and Rosalie and then Emmet said "hi I am Emmet and this is my girlfriend Rosalie but call her Rose". Then I said hi "I am Isabella swan but I like to be called Bella" then Rosalie said "hi I am Rosalie Emmet's girlfriend" and I said nice to meet you.

Then Rosalie said "I hope you do not mine me asking but how come you have a car seat in your car for a baby? Is it your child?" said "no he is my baby brother and he is called Elijah ". Emmet said "why doesn't your mum or dad look after him". I then I said "I am sorry it's complicated and I do not want to talk about it"

I could feel the tears building up in my eyes when I talked about my family Rose said were "sorry we did not mean to upset you we hope one day you will talk to us about it"

I said thanks I would like that. I had made some new friends already. The bell went for break and Rosalie said would you like to hang around with us and I said I would like that very much thank you so I sat with them at break they where all every nice to me. I meet the last one of there family who is called Edward.


	3. Chapter 3

I talked to the Cullen's and the Hales there names are Rosalie and Jasper hale they are twins Edward, Emmet and Alice Cullen. Rosalie, Jasper and Emmet are adopted bye and his wife. Rose is dating Emmet, Alice is dating Jasper and Edward is single.

I got along well with them they are really fun to be around because Emmet keeps making jokes and has a mind of a two year old, Emmet may be big but he is really just a teddy bear Alice and Rose love shopping, I do not mind shopping but I prefer to fix cars. Rose loves to fix cars as well. Edward loves playing the piano and Classical music so we got along well. Jasper loves books like me but he mainly likes war books.

The bell went and Edward asked me what lesson I had next and I said "I have biology" and he said "cool me to I wonder if you would sit by me?"

I said "I would love to sit by you!" when he asked if I would like to sit next to him I felt like screaming for joy because Edward wanted me to sit next to him I was not sure that he had a girlfriend so I decided to ask "hey Edward" "yes" "will your girlfriend mind that I am sitting next to you?" "No she will not mind because I do not have a girlfriend!"said Edward. Edward then said "what about you do you not have a boyfriend back home?" "No I have never had a boyfriend what about you?" I asked. "no I have never had a boyfriend to!" said Edward "Not a boyfriend a girlfriend?" I said. "Nope no girlfriend"

I walked to biology with Edward then Edward said to the teacher "Mr. Banner this is Bella she is new hear" "welcome Bella we have been waiting for you! You will sit next to Edward" Mr. Banner said. I sat down next to Edward and we talked, we just asked question about each other. Edward was in all of my classes! I was so happy because I had a little crush on Edward. All the Cullen's and the Hales where in one of my classes. I could not ask for better friends.

I would have to tell them about my past soon. It not like I did not trust them I just do not want them to pity me or feel sorry for me. I would tell them to night if they can all sleep over so I decided to ask if they would like to sleep over at my house. When I saw them I said "hi guys I was wondering if you all wanted to spend the night at my house? They all replied "we would love to" "you all know where I live right?" I asked "yes Bella we do" "o.k. I have to go and pick up Elijah anybody want to come with me?"I asked "I will" Edward said. We walked to my car and Edward opened the door for me and when I had got in the car he closed the door for me. Then he got in the other side and I drove to the nursery. Edward opened the door for me when I had stopped the car. We got out and walked to the nursery. I picked up Elijah and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Edward opened the car door for me and I put Elijah in the car. When I turned around our faces were a little bit to close. He muttered something I just made it out it was `forgive me` then before I could react he crushed he lips to mine then….

Cliffy I know but if you want me to carry on I will please review thanks Edward and Bella rule


	4. Chapter 4

I was shocked but I kissed him back after what seemed like a life time but it was only 2 minutes! I broke the kiss and I was breathing heavily so was Edward after I had got my breathing under control I said

"Wow that was amazing!"

Then Edward said "yeah I know!" then he said "sorry Bella I shouldn't have done that!" I was wondering why he was apologising I hope he did not regret that because I don't and if he dose I swear I will kill him! Well not literarily because I would never do that! But he would wish that he has died and gone to heaven! No wait he should go to hell not heaven! After I had broken out of my thoughts I decide to be brave and ask him the answer that is bugging me!

"Edward" I said "yes" he answer wearily. Well he should be worried! "Do you regret kissing me?" I asked "no I do not! Why do you want to know?" he asked carefully almost like I was going to kill him right there I would never do or would I!

"Well" I said "yes come on spit it out we have not got all day!" I decided to annoy him by dragging my words out slow! ` I am mean aren't I? Yup I know I am not being very nice! Do you want me to put him out of his misery? Well I have decided that I will be kind and ask him`! "Well I thought you might have regretted the decision to kiss me!" I said. Edward said "now why would I regret the decision to kiss you?"

"Err well you said I am sorry Bella I should not have done that! So that made me think you regretted the decision to kiss me! You see my point I am making hear Edward?" "I am sorry Bella!" he said know I am compuzzled! "Why are you sorry?" I asked. Edward replied "for making you think that I regretted the decision to kiss you because I do not regret kissing you, but I am sorry for kissing you like that!" I replied "well I am not" and the next thing that I did suppressed me I kissed Edward on the lips. He was shocked but then he kissed me back and I felt like I was floating up to heaven!

When we broke of for air Edward then said "Bella!" I replied "yes Edward?" Edward seemed nervous! Why should he be nervous it's not like I am going to hurt him! "Wouldyouliketogoonadatewithme?" he said it so fats that I could not understand what he said! So I said "Edward slow down and ask me again please! Edward replied "sorry!" then he said "Bella would you like to go on a date with me?" I replied" I am not going to say no but I am not going to say yes until you have heard about my past o.k.?" Edward looked heart broken so I said "Edward I do want to go on a date with you! I just can not say anything until you and your family have heard about my past all right Edward?" Edward then said "o.k. but I am not going to judge you from your past come on lets get back everybody will be wondering were we are!" Edward replied "well then Miss. Beautiful Bella we best get you back then we do not want a search party now do we?" I felt a blush rising when Edward called me beautiful and I do not blush very often! I replied "no we do not Mr. Breath taker Edward!" Edward opened the door for me and held the door open while I got into the car when I had got into the car he closed the door for me. Then Edward got into the car and we drove back to my house.

Edward p.o.v

I could not help my self I crushed my lips to hers she was shocked but I kissed me back after what seemed like a life time but it was only 2 minutes! I broke the kiss and Bella was breathing heavily so was I after Bella had got her breathing under control she said

"Wow that was amazing!"

Then I said "yeah I know!" but then I said "sorry Bella I shouldn't have done that!" she looked that she was wondering why I was apologising and hopping that I did not regret the kiss because if I did she looks like she would not know what to do if I did. Also she looks like she wants to kill me if I regret the kiss I hope she does not mean literarily because I would not want Bella do that! But I hope I am not right that I think she is thinking I would have wished that I had died and gone to heaven! I think she would rather I go to hell not heaven! After she had broken out of her thoughts she looked like she had something to ask me. She decides to be brave and ask me the answer that is bugging her!

"Edward" she said "yes" I answer wearily. I am wondering whether I should be worried! "Do you regret kissing me?" she asked "no I do not! Why do you want to know?" I asked carefully I was curious and she looks like she is almost going to kill me right hear! Right now! I hope that she would never do that!

"Well" she said "yes come on spit it out we have not got all day!" I said. She looked like she had decided to annoy me by dragging her words out slowly! She then said "Well I thought you might have regretted the decision to kiss me!" I then said "now why would I regret the decision to kiss you?"

"Err well you said I am sorry Bella I should not have done that! So that made me think you regretted the decision to kiss me! You see my point I am making hear Edward?" Bella nearly shouted. Then I said "I am sorry Bella!" I said. Bella then "Why are you sorry?" I replied "for making you think that I regretted the decision to kiss you because I do not regret kissing you, but I am sorry for kissing you like that!" Bells then replied "well I am not" and the next thing that Bella did surprised me she kissed me on the lips. I was shocked but then I kissed her back and I felt like I was floating up to heaven!

When we broke of for air I then said "Bella!" she replied "yes Edward?" I then said really quickly "Would-you-like-to-go-on-a-date-with-me?" I said it so fast that Bella could not understand what I had said! So Bella said "Edward slow down and ask me again please! I replied "sorry!" then I said "Bella would you like to go on a date with me?" She replied" I am not going to say no but I am not going to say yes until you have heard about my past o.k.?" I probably looked heart broken so Bella said "Edward I do want to go on a date with you! I felt my heart swirl at those words, all though I do not know why my heart would swirl at some words!

I just can not say anything until you and your family have heard about my past all right Edward?" I then said "o.k. but I am not going to judge you from your past come on lets get you back everybody will be wondering were we are!" I replied "well then Miss. Beautiful Bella we best get you back then we do not want a search party now do we?" I could see a blush rising when I called Bella beautiful and she is beautiful!

Bella replied "no we do not Mr. Breath taker Edward!" I opened the door for her and held the door open while Bella got into the car when she had got into the car he closed the door for me. Then I got into the car and we drove back to Bella's house.

Bella p.o.v.

When I had got Elijah out of the car Alice and Rose came around the corner? I was wondering how they got in seeing as Charlie is not ho me for a little bit longer. Then I saw my key hanging up and a remembered that I had given them the key to get in so long as they only went into the living room no were else because in my bedroom is a picture of my mum

Renee, James and me holding Elijah when he was 6 months old. There is another picture just taken when we were on holiday just 3 days before the death of my mum.

It hurts too much to say or think that my mum was murdered by my own flesh and blood father. Why did he have to do it? I thought he loved my mum. Did he even love my mum? What about Elijah and I he was kind and caring did he love us? Was it all an act? Why did he do it? Why am I asking a question that I am never going to find the answer to? I have to stop dwelling on the past and look out for the present my mum would want me to move on. A part of me knows that she is in heaven looking down on us. Maybe smiling?

When they saw Elijah they both made aww sounds and looked like a kid with a new toy! Then Alice and Rose both said at the same time that made us laugh "what's his name? Can I hold him? How old is he?" when they had both calmed down I said "His name is Elijah swan not Dwyer! Yes you both can hold him soon! He is 1 year old!"

I looked around and noticed Emmet and jasper were not around so I said "where's Emmet and Jasper?" "RIGHT HEAR BELLA!" shouted Emmet "AHHH EMMET"I screamed then I shouted "IM GOING TO GET YOU EMMET!" Emmet look scared out of his wits but before I could do anything Elijah said his first word "mummy?" aww bless I am his sister but I will be like his mum as well. Jasper came around the corner and we were all in the hall so I decide to take them on a tour of the house.

So I said "would you like to go on a tour of the house?" they all replied "yes" so I said "please follow me!" I decided that I would take them to the library. I walked to the library's door and said behind this door is the library. I knew that Alice and Rose would probley go straight for my wardrobe, Jasper would like the war books, Emmet would like the game room and Edward and I would love the music room because it has two pianos and I would love to play a duet with him.

I opened the door to the library and they all gasped probley because of the size I put Elijah down on the floor and let him crawl around while I showed them the library I then said "if you could please follow me!" and they followed me with out a complaint. When we had reached the war section I said "hear we are and Jasper you will like this section!" Jasper looked confused then he said "why would I like this section of your library?" I did not answer his question I just said "look around Jasper and tell me what you see?" Jasper looked around and then he had caught on to what I saying his eyes was looking like saucers! Then he said "this is the war section?" I just nodded my head. Jasper kept looking around then he said "thank you Bella!" I replied "your welcome Jasper!"

Jasper p.o.v.

Bella took us to another part of the library and when we had got to the section of the library she wanted we stopped then what she said next confused me. She said "hear we are and Jasper you will like this section!"

I was confused because I did not know why I would like this section!

So I said "why would I like this section of your library?" Bella did not answer she just said "look around Jasper and tell me what you see?" I looked around and when I had caught on to what she was saying! I did not say anything but then I said "this is the war section?" Bella just nodded her head. I kept looking around then I said "thank you Bella!" Bella just said "you're welcome Jasper!"

Bella p.o.v.

After a while I decide to take them to my room and tell them about my past and I hope they would understand! I said "please follow me and I am going to show you my bedroom. I picked Elijah up because I need him to help me tell my past. I know he can not talk probably but he keeps me calm when I talk about my past! We walked to my bedroom and opened the double door's the I said "welcome to Bella's room" I then walked in with the others following closely behind! I decide to tell them that they could look around because sooner or later somebody wile find the picture and I would have explain it to them!

I was broken out of my thoughts by Alice holding a picture and I looked closely and saw it was the picture with my mum and dad in it. I said "you all might want to sit down then I will tell you about my past!" when they all had sat down I took a deep breath and started my storey "the two people with my brother and I was my mother and father!" they looked confused because I said "was my mother and father!" so I explained in more detail! "My mum is dead and my dad is in jail! Because my father murdered my mother!" I then said "you are probley wondering how I knew it was my dad easy I heard my mum screaming so I went to investigate I saw my dad stabbing my mother over and over again! I ran to Elijah's room and got a blanked and my phone then I ran out of my house and called the police!"

I was crying uncontrollably when Edward said "shush Bella you do not have to continue if you do not want to!" But I wanted to because I would feel better once I had got it of my chest I hugged Elijah before continuing with my story "After I had called the police I stayed away for a while then I went back and James was being put into the police car! I packed my mum' things away and Elijah's and mine thing then I called my uncle Charlie to see if I could live with him. He said yes I got on a plane and hear I am!

When I had finished my story Rose took Elijah out of my arms and Edward held me in his arms I relaxed into his Brace and I just kept crying uncontrollably! After a while I had finally run out of tears! I looked at everybody's face and they looked horrified.

Rose p.o.v

Poor Bella know wonder she did not want to talk about her family I understand now!

Emmet p.o.v

I just want hunt down her dad and kill him! But I would not do that because it would kill Bella.

Alice p.o.v

Poor Bella if I can help in any way I will!

Jasper p.o.v

Everybody looked shocked and upset for Bella it is hard to think that this crying girl was Bella a couple of minuets ago.

Edward p.o.v

Know wonder she did not say yes to the date I understand now she was worried about her past! I am glad she told us and I am going to help Bella get better she should not have to deal with this kind of stuff at her age.

Elijah p.o.v.

Who is this lady that is holding me? She is pretty but nobody is as pretty as my mummy! Why is my mummy upset?


	5. Chapter 5

Elijah p.o.v

why is my mummy upset then I saw a picture with another woman holding me there was a man standing next to her and my mummy was in the middle of them two people she looked happy then but now she is sad sometimes. I don't want her to be upset I love my mummy she is very pretty but that blond hair person is pretty as well but my mama is the prettiest person in the world

I love my mama and my mama loves me but I do not like it when mama is upset! Who is that person holding my mama in his arms? I do not like these people they come in and make my mama upset! I just wish that I could help my mama. I know that I am helping her now by just being there for her.

I wonder if these people will make my mama happy again if they do then I will be happy. I only want what's best for my mummy if these people make her happy then I will be nice to them. (Rolls eyes)I then knew why my mama was so upset there is a picture of two people I do not know with my mummy but we are happy in that picture.

B p.o.v

After a while I had finished crying and I wiped my eyes on the back of my sleeve and when I could get my voice to work I said "I am sorry about that it just hurts to relive those memories. I am fine now! no need to worry about me." I put on my brave mask and I could tell they did not believe me they are not going to press me any further today. Edward then said "you do not have to apologise _**il mio tesoro**_ we understand sweetie what you are going through."

I was pretty sure I looked a mess I was just about to speak when Edward then said "Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper could you please take Elijah downstairs while I help Bella get cleaned up?" "sure we can come on Elijah lets leave your mama to get cleaned up!" after they had gone I made my way to the bathroom with Edward not far behind I looked at my self in the mirror and I looked like hell.

I just broke down I could not hold it in any more I was full on sobbing now I did not like this. I am not that person who breaks down when something bad has happened I keep in inside of me locked away until I am alone. I remember Edward's arms rapping around my waist and just holding me.

When I had finally finished I got up and once again apologised but Edward just shrugged it off and then he said "It's all right Bella I understand what you are going through! My parents died in a car crash and for a while I thought I was never going to find other parents who would love me like my mum and dad did.

But then came Esme and Carlisle and they took me in and love me like my parents did I could not ask for a better set of parents." "Oh I am so sorry Edward!" I said "it's all right Bella you did not know what I'd gone through!" Edward said.

After I had listened to Edward's story I got up and turned the tap on and washed my face with cold water when I looked up into the mirror and I looked a bit better than before. I dried my face with the towel then I took Edward's hand and walked downstairs to see everybody else.

When I had got downstairs the next thing I know Alice crashed into me and gave me a hug and then she said "I am glad you are o.k. now!" and I replied "thanks Alice I am fine now!" the next thing I know Elijah comes running around the corner laughing with Emmet hot on his heels when he saw me Elijah came running up to me and shouted "mummy, Eddie!" and then I picked I'm up into my arms and he then shouted "No Emmy!"

I then ran away with him laughing my head off with Emmet and Edward hot on my heals when Emmet caught me I then threw Elijah to Edward and he continue running with him I ran until I was out of breath and I could not run any more. Edward brought Elijah back to me and I did not have the heart to separate them. They look so cute together.

Elijah p.o.v

My mummy asked these people to take me downstairs while she cleaned her self up I was a little bit nervous because there is one person who is vey big but it turns out he was just a big teddy bear.

I heard my mummy coming down the stairs so I ran towards her and the bronze hair man and shouted "mummy, Eddie" and when I had reached my mummy she scoped me up into her arms and I then said "no Emmy" while hiding in the crock of her neck

My mummy then started to run away from Emmy and when Emmy caught up to us my mummy threw me in the air to Eddie and then Eddie continued running with me. When my mummy could not run any longer we all stopped running. Then Eddie picked me up and walked over to mummy but my mummy just let me stay in Eddie's arms. I love my mummy and Eddie and I also love being in there arms.

Emmy and Jazz are my best friends Emmy looks scary but he is just a teddy bear and Jazz is the calm one Allie and Rose are all right but they want to dress me up yuk*pulls face*.

Edward p.o.v

Bella and I walked downstairs and just before we got any were Bella was attacked by a little pixy called Alice and she just stood there shocked for a minute before Bella hugged her back.

The next thing I know Elijah comes running around the corner with Emmet hot on his heels. When Elijah saw Bella he ran towards her and shouted "mummy, Eddie!" Then Bella picked him up into her arms and he then shouted "no Emmy!" the look on Emmet's face was priceless.

Bella the started running away with Elijah in her arms. Emmet then started chasing her and I followed then and when Emmet had caught up to her she did something that I would not have expected she threw Elijah up into the air towards me and when I caught me I started running away with Elijah in my arms. Then I put Elijah on the ground so I could have a rest and when Bella could not run any longer. I picked Elijah up and took him over to Bella but Bella did not take him she just left him in my arms.

Emmett p.o.v

I started chasing Elijah and that kid is fast but I am faster. I was hot on his heels but then he saw Bella and Edward Elijah ran towards them and he shouted "mummy, Eddie!" and then when he was closes enough Bella scoped him up into her arms and then she started running I chase after them with Edward following us behind. When I had finally caught her I did not get a chance to do any thing else.

Because the next thing Bella did shocked me she threw Elijah up into the air towards Edward and when Edward caught him he started running so I let go off Bella and started to case them. Edward then put Elijah down for a couple of seconds and when Bella could no longer run any more. Edward picked Elijah up into his arms and took him over to Bella but Bella just left Elijah in Edward's arms I know they like each other but they will never act on it so it is going to be up to the rest of us to get them to go out with each other.

Rosalie p.o.v

Elijah is just so cute, I feel sorry for Bella because nobody should go through what Bella went threw seeing her mother murdered by her father all though I am glad that thinks turn out like this and she moved to forks but I am not happy about her seeing her mum being murdered by her father.

Jasper p.o.v

Elijah has stole everybody's hearts he is a cutie pie and everybody loves him epically Rose. Rose always wanted to be a mother but the time was not right so I guess she is happy because at the moment Elijah is the closes thing she can be to a mum.

Alice p.o.v

Elijah is just so small and cute I wish he was a girl then Rose and I could give him a make over not that mind that he is a boy because I do not. I just know that Bella and I are going to be best friends.

Bella p.o.v __

I then decided to cook tea because Charlie would be home from work soon. I then said

This is the conversation between Bella, Cullen's and Hale's

_BELLA: ITALIC_ _**CULLENS BOLD AND ITLALIC **_

"_Guys?"_

"_**Yes Bella?"**_

"_Do you like sweet and sour chicken?"_

"**We do not mind whatever is easier for you!"**

"_O.k. sweet and sour chicken coming up!"_

I then started to make the sweet and sour chicken for all of us when Charlie walked throw the door and then he hung up his gun and unloaded it.

This is the conversation between Charlie and Bella

_BELLA: ITALIC __**CHARLIE: BOLD AND ITALIC **_

"_Hi Charlie how was work?"_

"_**Bell's! Work was good Hun thanks for asking!"**_

"_Tea will be ready soon love you Charlie"_

"_**o.k.! what's for tea? Love you to Bell's!" **_

"_Sweet and sour chicken for a favourite uncle!"_

"_Oh and uncle!"_

"_**Yes Bella what is it?" **_

"_I have some friends over and they are sleeping too!"_

"_**What friends?"**_

"_The Cullen's and the Hales (rolls eyes) uncle!" _

"_**Oh them they are nice kids! Have you told them about Renée? What do they think of Elijah? Do they like him? Dose he like them?"**_

"_Uncle take a deep breath in and then out again! They do know about J…a…m…e…s and R sob e sob n e sob e (Renée) and the girls naturally love him! I wonder why?"_

"_**It's not his fault that he is so cute that girls take a natural shine to him!" **_

"_As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted *glares at Charlie* that the boys are happy that there is another boy to play with!" _

Charlie p.o.v

I love Bella like my own daughter I really want to go down to phoenix and kill James because he killed my sister and Bella saw that happen. I am glad she had made friends with the Cullen's and Hales they are good kids and she can trust them.

Bella p.o.v

After I had finished talking to Charlie I went and checked on the tea and it was just ready, so I took it out of the oven and then put the food on the countertop. After I had done that I decided to set the table and when the table was ready I put the food onto the plates when the food was on the plates I put the dish into the sink, then I decided to call every body for tea

"_**Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rose and Charlie tea bring Elijah as well when you cone to the table."**_

They came soon enough and Edward then put Elijah in his chair and we all eat tea in a silence not an awkward silence a nice silence and Edward held my hand under the table while we ate our tea. Then Charlie broke the silence by saying that he would wash the dishes I was about to argue but he gave me the look do not argue because it will not get you any were.

Edward p.o.v

Bella called us in for tea and told us to bring Elijah in and the food she made smelt delicious, I then put Elijah in his high chair and we eat tea in silence not an awkward silence it was a nice silence and I held Bella's hand under the table while we eat tea. Then Chief Swan said he was going to wash the dishes and Bella was about to argue but he silenced her with the look do not argue because you will not get any were.

After we had finished tea I cleaned Elijah up and I decide we would all watch 102 Dalmatians with Elijah and Tomas the tank engine for a while Rose and Emmet sat together on a chair and so did Alice and Jasper I sat on the couch curled up into Edwards side with his arms around my waist, my head lying in the crock of Edwards neck and my arm around Elijah and my other arm is rapped around Edwards back and Elijah is lying in the middle of us both his head is nearly resting on both of our arms.

When the film's had finished Elijah was falling asleep so I carefully got up and carried him upstairs Edward got his p.j's and I then got him dressed for bed and when he was dressed for bed I put him in his bed and tucked him in. I then decided to read his favourite story we're going on a bear hunt. When I had finished reading the story he was fast asleep I then gave him a kiss on the forehead Edward did the same then I made sure that the baby monitor was on.

Edward and I went down stairs and I decide to choose some films I got twilight, white chicks, titanic and simple life we watched twilight first then simple life , white chicks and titanic then Alice said lest play truth or dare.

We all groaned and Alice just snickered then she said "I'll go first, Edward truth or dare?" "Truth!" Edward replied "is it true that you like Bella?" The evil little pixy asked. "Yes I do like Bella!" Edward replied. "My turn!" said Edward "Rose truth or dare?" "Dare" Rose replied "you have to were Emmett's jumper and shirt to school tomorrow and you can not bring spare clothes to school. "Ok" rose grumbled, "Rose your turn to ask a question now!" "Bella truth or dare?" "I dare you to call Mike and then tell him that you love him but do not tell him our name then you hang up all right?" "o.k." I then got the phone and found Mike's number and when I had found his number. I rang him and when he answered I said "Mike really love you!" I nearly bust out laughing when mike said "err o.k.!" I then ended the phone call and I could not help but burst out laughing.

"My turn now" "Alice truth or dare!" "Dare" Alice replies "o.k." "You can not kiss Jasper for a week but you can still hold hands with him and cuddle up to him and its starts from tomorrow!" Alice grumbled but did not complain! "Emmett your turn now Jasper it's your turn next"

"Jasper truth or dare? Asked Emmett "Dare!" "you have to run up the street in your underpants!" "Emmet I'm going to kill you!" Jasper stripped down to his underpants and stepped out of the door and ran up the street it was funny to watch Jasper running up the street.

When Jasper came back in he quickly got some clothes on then he said "Emmett truth or dare?" "Hell yeah a Dare" "o.k. you have to call Jessica and ask her out on a date and you call mike and ask him out on a date".

I gave Emmett the phone and he found Jessica Number and he then said "Hi Jess this is Emmett Cullen from school mike asked me to ask you out on a date!" "Yippeeeeee!" I had to laugh at Emmett's face when Jess screamed down the phone.

When he was finished he found Mike's number and when he answered he said "Hi Mike it's Emmett Cullen from school Jess asked me to ask you if you will go on a date with her!" when Emmett ended the phone call we were pretty tired.

So we decide to go to bed I pulled out the couch and got blankets for all of us. Emmett and Rose are sleeping near the edge of the bed. Alice and Jasper are sleeping at the opposite end of the bed and Jasper and I are sleeping the same side as Rose and Emmett but facing the wall.

I was just about to get in bed when I heard Elijah at the top of the stairs I quickly picked him up and brought him down stairs and I then laid him on Edward's arm and I then I got into bed cuddling into Elijah and lying on Edward's arm I felt Edward's arm rapping around my waist and I soon fell into a dreamless sleep.

A.n I am sorry for not updating sooner I have been under the weather and I hope you liked it please review and I will try and update as fast as I can. I have adopted a story rewrites: Love bites Jacob imprinted on me hehe and I will post the story as well. Edward and Bella Rule x (Lydia)


	6. Chapter 6

Edward p.o.v

I felt something being put on my arm so I opened my eyes just slightly and I saw Elijah on my arm, I had to hold back the smile so Bella would not know that I am a wake. Bella then got into the bed cuddling up to Elijah whilst lying on my arm. I then rapped my arm around her and went back to sleep. I woke up to early to Elijah crying, I moved my arm out from underneath Bella and Elijah. When I got off the couch I picked up Elijah up he then stopped crying but I did not want him to wake Bella up so I decided to give him a drink. We went to the kitchen and got some milk out. When I got the milk out I put the milk into a cup and gave it to Elijah, Elijah drank it all quite quickly, then he fell asleep in my arms I went back to the couch and Bella had rolled over to the middle.

Then I carefully put Elijah on the inside and I got on the couch as soon as I got under the quilt Bella rolled over and snuggled into my side I thought she was asleep but Bella surprised me by saying "You were gone?" I rolled over onto my side so I am facing the wall and so I could see her and replied

"I'm sorry Bella"

Bella:

"Why did you not wake me up?"

Edward:

"You looked peaceful"

Bella did not say anything but she picked up Elijah and put him in the middle of us then she lied down by Elijah and went to sleep I rapped my arm around both of them. I then fell into a deep peaceful sleep. I woke up to the smell of something cooking. I then rolled onto my back and I realised that Rosalie and Emmett were still snuggled up together. Alice and Jasper were asleep as well. I looked to my side and I noticed that Elijah and Bella are not on the couch. So it must be Bella who is cooking, I got off the couch and I looked at the clock it is 5.45 am it looks like we will be going to school soon. I went to the kitchen and I saw Elijah in his high chair. '

I walked over to where Bella is and I saw that she is making some pancakes. So I said

"that Smells delicious"

Bella must have not noticed me because she turned around and jumped when she saw me. Then she said

"Edward do not do that"

I gave her a hug and I sat down next to Elijah. I played with Elijah until Bella put the pancakes on the plate then on the table. As soon as Emmett smelt the food he came running into the kitchen and when he saw his favourite food pancakes a big smile broke out across his face and he gave Bella a big bear hug and then he sat down at the table and waited for the pancakes to be ready just as they were ready Alice, Rosalie and Jasper came to the table. Bella put pancakes on plates then put them on the table and she cut Elijah's food in quarters then let him feed him self while Bella ate her breakfast Bella looked at the time and it said fifteen minutes past six. Then she got up and put the coffee pot on when it had finished Charlie came into the kitchen dressed in his uniform and Bella handed him the cup of coffee and Charlie said

"Thank you Bella"

"your welcome uncle"

they gave each other a hug and then Bella got Elijah out of his high chair and sponged him down then Bella took Elijah put stairs and a couple of minutes later she came downstairs fully dressed with Elijah dressed then she said "You, Jasper and Emmett can get changed in Charlie's room and Alice and Rosalie can get changed in my room" We nodded our heads and as I walked past Bella I gave her a kiss on the cheek and said "I still want to take you on a date"

Bella looked shocked but she just nodded and gave me a hug then while she was hugging me she whispered

" I would love to go on a date with you"

When she said that she kissed my cheek and I put my hand on my cheek and I am sure that Elijah just smirked at me when Bella took him into the kitchen. That little rat I'm going to get him back. But I would have to wait until I am ready for school and when I see him again. I quickly went to Charlie's room and got dressed then I went downstairs and we waited for Alice and Rosalie to come downstairs a couple of second later they came downstairs and we all went to Bella's car and waited for Bella to put Elijah in the car seat then we all got in and closed the doors.

When we had our seat belts on Bella started the car we drove to the nursery and Bella got out and got Elijah out of the car seat then she dropped of Elijah and then she came back and got into the car. We drove to school and when we arrived we got out and waited till the bell went we thought we would have peace and quite but Lauren came up to us and started flirted with Edward. Edward look discuses and he looked at me to help him but before I could help me Lauren started flirting with him and running her fingers up and down his chest he removed her fingers but she just pouted and said

"but like Eddie I like thought you like it?"

Edward replied

"no Lauren I never like it" "

so like do like you like want like to like go like out like with like me?"

before Edward could replied I rapped my arms around Edward and said

"play along" Edward nodded and I said

"I am sorry Laurent but Edward"

I stressed the word Edward hoping to get though to her that his name is Edward not Eddie.

"will not be available ever because we are dating"

when I said that Edward turned around and kissed me Lauren then finally got the message and stormed away but Edward did not stop kissing me until the bell went and I needed as much air as I could get because he had sucked all the air out of my lungs. I intertwined my hand with Edward and he smiled at me then he removed his hand from my hand and rapped his arm around me and I snuggled into his side he then kissed my forehead. We walked to the office well I followed Edward to see what her is up to then he said to Ms Cope

"please may I change my timetable so I am in all of Bella's lessons please"

Ms Cope looked like she is about to say no but Edward dazzled ms Cope and then she said "yes" and printed a copy of Edward and mine timetable then we walked to English together and when we got there we sat down and Edward held my hand and we listened to our English teacher talk.

Soon the bell went and we headed to our next lesson art and we had Alice in that lesson we walked to the lesson our hands still together I don't think that ever one of us wanted to let go but we had to in art because we needed to draw a picture of people we care for. I drew my mum, Elijah, Phil (will be explained in the authors note) Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Angela. When I had finished I showed my picture to Edward and he had showed me his picture. Edward drew the same as me but instead of my mum and Phil he drew his parents (Esme and Carlisle) and it had me in the picture I gave Edward a kiss on the cheek. All to soon the lesson had finished we sat at a table outside waiting for the others a couple of second later they came and sat down.

They then told us what had happened and the funniest thing is what Rosalie told me. Rosalie and Emmett were sitting in Spanish when Mike cam up to Rose and said "Rosalie your beauty amazes me every day and I think I am falling In love with you will you join me for some dinner then after dinner we can go back to my house for a little alone time" Emmett looked like he was about to kill Mike when I said "Mike have you forgotten that I have a boyfriend?" and he said "So? Just dump your boyfriend he is not a hansom and charming as me" I could just about keep my self from laughing out loud. So I looked and Mike and then said "have you forgotten who my boyfriend is?" Mike did not reply for a couple of second then he said "who is your boyfriend again?" I looked over at Emmett and I could see that he wanted to kill Mike but also wanted to laugh at the situation I could not be bovered talking to him any more so I just bluntly said "Emmett Cullen"

Mike looked confused he must not have herd me say that Emmett is my boyfriend and said "Who?"

I rolled my eyes and replied

"EMMETT CULLEN IS MY BOYFRIEND"

I even said it slowly so he could understand he must have herd me that time because he got all nervous and looked like he would piss his pants the last thing he said was

"oh? Right goodbye!"

When he had said that he quickly left and I took one look at Emmett's face and could not stop my left from busting out laughing and Emmett joined me. We all bust out laughing after hearing Rose's story we finally managed to control our laughter when the bell went we all had maths together so we walked together talking about things Edward took hold of smile had I looked down and our intertwined hands and then looked up at Edward and just smiled. We walked to our lesson sat down listened to the teacher and took notes when needed the rest of the day past in a blur and before I realised it is time to go home. I went to my car to wait for the others and when they got in Edward sat at the front next to me and said

"Bella tomorrow will you and Elijah come over to my house because Esme and Carlisle want to meet you?"

I just did not say anything for a couple of seconds then I said

"Elijah and I would love to come over to your house but I will have to ask Charlie first all right?"

Edward replied

"sure"

I drove the the nursery and picked up Elijah and put him in the car I dropped everybody off by there house well I did not drop Elijah off. I waved just goodbye as I drove back home. A little while later I arrived home and I got Elijah out of the car and put him in his playpen so I could make dinner for us. Just as the dinner had finished cooking Charlie arrived home and he hug up his gun and got Elijah out of the playpen and gave him a cuddle I put tea on the table and Charlie put Elijah in his chair. Then we sat down and I said

" can Elijah and I go over to the Cullen's tomorrow?"

Charlie replied "sure"

after the conversation had finished we ate tea and then Charlie went to watch the game and I rinsed the dishes and put them in the dishwasher then I cleaned up Elijah when Elijah had no food on him I took him out of the chair and put him on the floor. I let him crawl around while I cleaned up the kitchen when I had finished it is time for bed for Elijah so I picked him up and got him ready for bed When he had got into his George pajamas. I then read him peppa pig and his favourite character is George that is why he has George pajamas.

When I had read him a few stories he fell asleep and I tucked him In, before I left I turned on his night light and shut the door but not properly so a little bit of light would shine into his room. I then went to my room and got ready fore bed when I had got ready for bed I read one of my favourite books and when I felt tired I put my book down and I got up and made sure my door is open a little bit. So I could here Elijah and then I turned of the light but before I got into bed I made sure the baby monitor is on then I got into bed and pulled the quilts over my body and I soon feel asleep dreaming of that kiss Edward and I shared.

_**A.N **_ _**SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG BUT HERE IT IS PLEASE READ MY NEW STORY BEFORE THE ACCIDENT AND PLEASE REVIEW NEXT CHATER SHOULD BE UP SOON AND IT IS BELLA MEETING ESME AND CARLLISLE THEN THE NEXT CHAPTER AFTER THAT IS THE DATE BETWEEN E ND B IF YOU REVIEW I WILL UPDATE FASTER. **_

__ _**JAMES IS BELLA'S AND ELIJAH'S STEP FATHER **_

__ _**CHARLIE IS HER UNCLE **_

__ _**PHIL IS BELL'S AND ELIJAH'S REAL DAD HE LEFT RENEE AFTER SHE CHEETED ON HIM WITH JAMES PHIL SENDS MONEY EVERY MONTH AND PHIL WILL BE VISITING SOME TIME SOON.**_ __

_**EDWARD AND BELLA RULE X **_


	7. preview

Here is a little preview of the story it is not much

I woke up at five thirty am to Elijah making a lot of noise in his room so I slipped my slippers on and I made my way to the bedroom door and I put my dressing gown on. I then went to see what Elijah is up to so I opened his door and when I looked inside I saw him playing with his toys. I smiled at that and rested my head on the door frame while watching Elijah play with his toys, he looks so cute playing on his own and I did not want to disturb him.

So I started to leave but he saw me and shouted

"Mummy"

with a smile on his face and he came running up to me I held my arms out for him and when he ran into my arms I scoped him up and gave him a kiss then a hugged him and while hugging him I said

"do you want to help mummy make breakfast?"

He nodded his head as fast as he could and I am sure his head will fall of if he keeps doing that and still nodding his head he said

"yes yes yes"

I headed downstairs with Elijah on my hip and we went into the kitchen and headed to the fridge we got 5 eggs out 2 for Charlie 2 of me and one for Elijah. We got the firing pan out and I put Elijah on a chair so he could see what I am doing.

But far away so he will not get hurt I pored the oil into the pan and a couple of minuites before the eggs were ready I cooked the toast then I buttered it.

I got Elijah of the chair and said to him

"go and wake up grandpa"

So Elijah went and did that while I got plates a cups out I put the coffee machine on and then I put the food on the plates in the cups two had coffee in for Charlie and I and one had milk for Elijah.

Just as I put the food on the table Charlie and Elijah came downstairs and I gave them a hug we all sat down and ate the breakfast in silence.


End file.
